


Charlie Gets Analyzed | Чарли у психотерапевта

by hello_santiaga



Series: Forever: A Situation Comedy [1]
Category: Forever (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (Movies) RPF
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Minor Spoilers, POV Charlie, Чарли ходит к психотерапевту, британцы странные
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_santiaga/pseuds/hello_santiaga
Summary: Концепт: Адам из "Вечности"/Чарли Кэлли из "Филадельфии". Адам психиатр Чарли. Вроде. Чарли подозревает Адама в том, что он масон и рептилоид, но доказать ничего не может.





	Charlie Gets Analyzed | Чарли у психотерапевта

Что мозгоправ-психушник, ему назначенный, был с гнильцой, Чарли сообразил сразу.

Тот, конечно, отнекивался. Улыбался какой-то малюсенькой частью - четвертушкой, вот са-амым уголком своего и без того не слишком видного рта - и вежливо объяснял:

— Я британец.

Но Чарли на такое не купится. Ни за что, _НИ-ЗА-ЧТО._

Про внешность - это ладно, кто ж поймет этих бриташек, пускай себе носят эти свои длинные вязаные кофты (а Чарли, между прочим, варежки умеет вязать), да хоть монокли с цилиндрами.

Нормальный ( _ха! ирония! ха!_ ) мозгоправ ни за что не стал бы писать слова с явно лишней дурацкой завитушечной U - как будто и без того не сложно составлять какие-то там умозаключения. Чарли, конечно, не ботан, но слово COLOR точно пишется без каких-либо там. Сто раз видел. Двести. Три… ладно-ладно. 

Еще нормальный ( _ха! ирония! ха!... кажется, он это уже говорил_ ) мозгоправ ни за что не стал бы предлагать печенюшки с чаем. Нормальные, кстати, печенюшки, не “Твинкис”, конечно, но потянет. Чарли сначала аж напрягся - вдруг психушник напихал чего туда? Этих, как их, транкво… транкве… штук.

_И, наконец, нормальный мозгоправ ни за что не стал бы надвигать на лоб кепку, как у какого-нибудь там таксиста, накидывать на плечи черную кожанку и натягивать на лицо какое-то особо драматичное - ну чувак, ну ты что, в театре? - выражение._

— Мистер Кэлли.

— Ась?

— Вы продолжите?

— Ч-чего продолжу?

— Вы остановились на “Твинкис”. Что еще во мне странного, кроме жестов вежливости?

— ... Ой, да ну кто ж вас знает.

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинальная идея - https://twitter.com/darth_lillow/status/980779939237638145  
> "Твинкис" - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twinkie  
> Идея акцента на разнице слов с "u" в американском и британском английском принадлежит моему упоротому мозгу.


End file.
